Hot and Cold
by Hope You Will Always Stay
Summary: Amelia should know things wouldn't change. They had always been like this, him insulting her and her just taking it with little rebuttal. She was left with the bruises and scars of not fists, but rather hateful words from the mouth of someone she loved. Now with nothing but memories of a painful relationship, can the nation who used to be her most bitter enemy help her recover?


_**Chapter 1: Sticks and Stones Won't Break my Bones, but Your Words Can Really Hurt Me**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!**_

 _ **A/N: Yay! Another story for me to update! Just kidding, I absolutely love writing these for you guys.**_

* * *

 _And you over think_  
 _Always speak_  
 _Cryptically_

 _I should know_  
 _That you're no good for me_

 _~Hot n Cold, Katy Perry_

* * *

Amelia sighed, resting her head on her hand as she listened to Arthur rant on about how she shouldn't be late for the meetings. Like she'd ever been late before, this was the first time and it was only because traffic was a pain in the ass. Really, you wouldn't think one tardy would equal a rant about how you were failing as a nation. Closing her eyes, Amelia wished her boyfriend of two years wouldn't do this so damn often. Since the day they had gotten together England had been ever the gentleman to her...except when he wasn't.

"-and...America?" Amelia looked up at hearing her nations name, only to see England's face get even redder, "Bloody hell, you need to listen when I am talking to you! You can't keep slouching off your responsibility as a nation, let alone a nation who is a _superpower_. Really, you won't be much longer if this is how you continue to behave-!"

Amelia's cheeks heated up as she felt the eyes of the world on them, "Are you my boyfriend or my _mother_? This is the first time I've been late, and it was for a legit reason, dude!"

England began to sputter, "Watch your tounge! I may be courting you, but that does not mean you can just have free reign do whatever you please! Also, please do stop butchering the Queen's English!"

"Oh my God!" Amelia rolled her eyes, "Really? The whole English argument again? I don't even care anymore!"

"You know what, America?" England pursed his lips, face completely flushed in anger by that point, "Continue doing as you please and being reckless! If you don't care, neither do I! However, remember when you fall _no one_ will be there to catch you! Why would someone, after all? You're just an irresponsible child who doesn't even deserve to be a country, let alone a world power!"

America jerked back, as though she had been slapped. She could practically feel the handprint where his words had hit her, and it pained her so much she was certain it would bruise. Or scar. The room was completely silent and, as she looked around at all the solemn faced nations, she knew no one would speak in her defense. After all, like Arthur said, why would anyone help _her_. Turning back to England she felt her eyes began to sting. They couldn't see her cry, the couldn't see her fall. Turning, she rushed out of the room and never turned back.

* * *

"Bloody hell." England sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "What did I just say?"

France turned and gave him a disapproving look, "Something very uncalled for when the girl was only half an hour late because of _traffic_. It's New York, and she lives all the way across town. What do you expect, _Angleterre_?"

Arthur pursed his lips, "I expect her to leave early enough! She probably only used that as an excuse, anyways!"

Francis scoffed as some of America's allies and friends glared at England for his words. Canada especially because that was his little sister and _no one_ hurt his little sister without getting a hockey stick shoved up their ass. Germany sighed and shook his head, he felt bad for the American woman but he felt even worse because he knew this meeting would _never_ get back on track at this point.

"Will somebody please go retrieve America? Despite the rough situation, we _must_ have this meeting." The German frowned deeply at Arthur, disapproval in his eyes

"Fine!" Arthur threw his hands up, "Fine! I'll go get her! She's just over reacting anyways!"

" _Non_." Francis shook his head, "I think you've done enough. I shall go retrieve _m_ _a petite fille_."

As Francis began to stand, the countries broke out into chatter. Some of the nations took Amelia's side, mostly her allies and the female nations, and some said England was right in scolding America because she deserved it. Only a few select nations at the opposite end of the table that America and her friends and boyfriend sat were silent.

Russia and the Baltic nations sat silently with stony faces. Well, except Latvia who was still shaking in his seat and looked rather scared because Russia was smiling in that really scary way again. Lithuania was rightfully upset and hardly noticed Russia because of what had just happened to his friend. During his stay at Amelia's house, Toris had become quite close with the woman and didn't appreciate the laughter coming from some nations. However, even he was snapped out of his thoughts when Russia stood and the room got twenty degrees colder.

" _Nyet_ , France. I believe I will go and retrieve America, _da_?" The violet eyed man's smile grew, daring Francis to go against him

"W-well, I believe I would be more suited as I know her-." He cut himself off with a yelp as Russia dropped the smile and flat out glared at him, "Y-you know, _Russe_ , I think that's a marvelous idea! Do go get _Amérique_ for us, _oui_?"

As the tall Russian man left the room, the nations looked at each other and wondered if America was going to come back into the room alive. After all it was _Russia_ that went to go get her. England looked at France with wide eyes, face pale and green eyes infuriated.

"You damn idiot!" The Englishman seethed, practically baring his teeth at the long haired man, "You sent _Russia_ to get Amelia! He'll kill her! Hell, I'm going to get her like I should've in the first place!"

France quickly grabbed his arm, " _Non_ , I do not think that is a good idea. He seemed very intent on getting _Amérique_ himself and I wouldn't want to be the one to interrupt whatever is going on. Amelia is a strong girl, she'll be fine. Anyways, I doubt Russia would harm her, things between them have just started to get better and that would set everything back."

England pursed his lips, "But it's _Russia_."

From across the room, Hungary snorted, "Still better than you. I doubt she'll be talking to you for _some_ time."

The only thing that could be heard was angry yelling from England and laughing from Hungary.

* * *

Amelia sat against the walls, her legs pulled up to her chest. She hid her face in her knees, hiding her bloodshot blue eyes from anyone who happened to come upon her. She couldn't believe this, sure England got mad before but he didn't _usually_ say things that cruel. Usually it was snide remarks and even a few rude comments once in awhile, usually about her weight or her country or her economy. That was just his way of showing love, and he just _really_ loved Amelia. If she told him not to do it again because it hurt her, then he would stop. She had mentioned it before, but she'd never really sat and talked to him. It was her fault, not his. He just didn't understand it hurt her feelings.

Letting out a teary laugh, Amelia tried to hide herself more than she already was. Look at her, trying to make excuses like some poor abused wife who keeps telling herself it was only that one time and that it'll never happen again. Hell he'd been insulting her even before they started dating and over the course of the two years they'd been together it'd just gotten worse. She thought, maybe, the reason he'd insulted her was because he couldn't deal with his feedings for her. That was out the window now as since they'd gotten together he just hurt her with his words even more.

He'd never hit her, but his words left bruises just the same.

She heard footsteps, the clacking of shoes against the tiled floors, and didn't even look up as she spoke, "Go away, England. I don't want to talk to you right now. Try again later."

"This is not England, _da_?" She heard the thickly accented voice speak

Looking up with wide blue eyes, Amelia gasped as she saw Ivan Braginski there in all his Russian glory. Narrowing her eyes, she dropped her gaze once more, scrambling to look for the tissues she'd grabbed from the bathroom to wipe the tears from her face. For once she was thankful she didn't wear makeup because, if she did, the mascara would be all over her face. Glancing around, she saw the thin, white pieces of paper crumpled up and damp with tears. Those wouldn't do her any good now.

Damn.

"Here. I brought these for you." Russia kneeled in front of her, opening one gloved hand to reveal a bunch of crumpled, but dry, tissues, "I thought you might be needing them, correct?"

Huffing, Amelia grabbed them from her hand and quickly dried her face before quickly standing. Russia followed her example, though he removed himself from the floor and stood in a much calmer manner. Amelia fidgeted, knowing she should thank Ivan but not wanting because, well, it was _Ivan_. Even if relations had been better in the past years, old habits die hard. Finally, she nodded roughly at the towering Russian man who was a few feet taller than her.

"Thanks." She spoke, her throat scratchy from crying, "Appreciate it."

"It is no problem, _moy malen'kiy podsolnukh_." He smiled creepily

Amelia looked back down the hall, shaking the skin crawling feeling that his smile never failed to give her.

"We should head back." She spoke quietly, not looking forward to facing the other nations

" _Da_." Russia placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back when earned him some screams about how she could walk herself back and didn't need his help.

* * *

 ** _A/N: Okay! So, was it crap? I hope not!_**

 ** _Question of the Chapter: Should Amelia forgive England or not? Why?_**

 ** _TRANSLATIONS:_**

 ** _RUSSIAN~_**

 ** _Da - Yes_**

 ** _Nyet - No_**

 ** _Moy malen'kiy podsolnukh - My little sunflower_**

 ** _FRENCH~_**

 ** _Non - No_**

 ** _Oui - Yes_**

 ** _Russe - Russia_**

 ** _Angleterre - England_**

 ** _Amérique - America_**

 ** _Ma petite fille - My darling girl_**


End file.
